


Love Locks

by pony_express



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, puzzle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Prompt from puzzleprompts; "bridge"Becky wants to do that couples thing with the padlocks on the bridge.





	Love Locks

“Bex, I’m not. . . I don’t understand why we’re buying a lock?”

Becky sighed; she’d already explained it to Charlotte, and how romantic she thought it was. Charlotte might have considered the romance behind it if she’d not been dragged to a DIY store on a Saturday morning.

“Just help me choose!” Becky replied, excitedly. 

“So, remind me. . . We buy a lock, write our names on it. . . Lock it on the bridge, and. . .”

“Throw the keys into the river!”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, silently questioning.

Becky pulled Charlotte into a hug, whispered to her, “Well, we won’t be needing those anymore. . .!”


End file.
